The present invention relates to a sole structure for footwear.
The current widespread use of footwear with soles made of synthetic material or rubber is known.
Such footwear has undoubted advantages from the point of view of production and economy as well as from the point of view of being very practical in use.
The soles are in fact waterproof, wear-resistant, antislip, and can be produced in various shapes with desirable aesthetic effects, as well as being easy to use and economical.
However, such known types of soles have a considerable disadvantage, which resides in the fact that no outward transpiration of the sole of the foot is allowed, causing discomfort for the user or even giving rise to the condition known as "athelete's foot".